philmontfandomcom-20200215-history
Philwiki:What Philwiki is not
Although contributors are always encouraged to add interesting encyclopedic material to Philwiki, it is not the appropriate place for many kinds of information, images, or other content. The following are the general rules of what is not meant to go into Philwiki. Philwiki is not a publisher of original thought Philwiki is not a place to publish your own thoughts. Please do not introduce the following: # Primary (original) research like extensive histories on the area or the ranch. There are plenty of scources available. For more esoteric things like camp histories, demonstrable facts and consensus will suffice. Hopefully Philwiki will encourage more through investiation of Philmont and Colfax County. # Original inventions. If you invent the "Run Around The Backcountry Dressed like a Chicken Challenge," this might be interesting, but until someone has seriously attempted it and it has become established as valuable by consensus, it is not valuable to Philwiki. # Reviews. The Philmont experience is just that: an experience. Try not to ruin it too much by posting opinions and reviews of programs, staffers or Philwiki itself. Philmont provides sufficient means of evaluating its components. If you have issues about Philwiki, bring them up at a talk page or the Philwiki Cantina # Personal essays or Blogs that state your particular opinions about a topic. Philwiki is supposed to compile knowledge about Philmont. It is not a vehicle to make personal opinions become part of that knowledge. In the unusual situation where the opinions of a single individual are important enough to discuss, it is preferable to let other people write about them. # Opinions on current affairs and Philmont policies is a particular case of the previous item. Although current affairs may stir passions and tempt people to " passionately advocate their pet point of view, Philwiki is not the medium for this. Articles must be balanced so as to put entries in a reasonable perspective. # Discussion forums. Please try to stay on task. You can chat with folks on their user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. Philwiki is not a soapbox Philwiki is not a soapbox, or a vehicle for propaganda and advertising. Therefore, articles are not: #'Propaganda' of any kind. Of course, an article can report objectively about such things, as long as an attempt is made to approach a neutral point of view. You might wish to go to Usenet, make a webpage, or start a blog if you want to convince people of the merits of your favorite views. #'Self-promotion.' While you are free to write about yourself or projects you have a strong personal involvement in, remember that the standards for encyclopedic articles apply to such pages just like any other. A very few somewhat famous Wikipedians have significantly contributed to encyclopedia articles about themselves and their accomplishments, and this has mostly been accepted after some debate. Creating overly abundant links and references to autobiographical articles is unacceptable. #'Advertising.' Articles about companies and products are fine if they are written in an objective and unbiased style. Furthermore, all article topics must be third-party verifiable, so articles about very small "garage" companies are not likely to be acceptable. External links to commercial organizations are acceptable if they can serve to identify major corporations associated with a topic. Please note Philwiki does not endorse any businesses and it does not set up affiliate programs. The advertisements seen on the right-hand side of your screen are required by Wikicities:Wikicities and are provided by Google. #'Slander or libel.' This is a special case of #1 above. You may not like a certain person, camp, person, or group of people, however Philwiki is not the place to express these views. This is especially true of instances involving hate speech or other offensive content. Please leave all such attacks out of Philwiki. Refusal to do so may result in banning. Philwiki is not a mirror or a repository of links, images, or media files Wikipedia is neither a mirror nor a repository of links, images, or media files. All content added to Wikipedia may have to be edited mercilessly to be included in this guide to Philmont. By submitting any content, you agree to release it for free use under the GNU FDL. Wikipedia articles are not: # Mere collections of external links or Internet directories. There is nothing wrong with adding a list of content-relevant links to an article; however, excessive lists can dwarf articles and detract from the purpose of Philwiki. make sure that there is considerable value in # Mere collections of internal links, except for disambiguation pages when an article title is ambiguous, and for structured lists to assist with the organisation of articles. # Mere collections of public domain or other source material such as entire books or source code, original historical documents, letters, laws, proclamations, and other source material that are only useful when presented with their original, un-modified wording. # Collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. If you are interested in presenting a picture, please provide an encyclopedic context that will serve a need for the general community. #'A depository of copywritten material.' There is no dispute over this issue. Please leave out all copywritten material. We do not have the resources to clear rights except in very specific cases. Taking material from other websites directly or other books is plagarism, which we cannot support. Philwiki is not a free host, blog, or webspace provider You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki at Philwiki. Philwiki pages are not: # User pages. Philwikians have their own user pages, but they are used for information relevant to working on the knowledgebase. If you are looking to make a personal webpage or blog, please make use of one of the many free providers on the Internet. The focus of user pages should not be on social networking but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. # Philmont travelogues. This is a subcategory of the above. Your experiences at Philmont are your own. While they might be some of your most cherished memories, they likely are not relevant to the other users. They do not contribute universally valuable information to Philwiki. If you are interested in spreading your story, please look into a free blog or other website host. # File storage areas. Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in articles; anything else will be deleted. If you are interested in using the wiki technology for a collaborative effort on something else, even if it is just a single page, there are many sites that provide wiki hosting. If you think you have a considerable participation pool, you can open your own Wikicity You can also install wiki software on your server. Philwiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information Wikipedia is not an indiscriminate collection of items of information. That something is 100% true does not mean it is suitable for inclusion in an encyclopedia. While there is a continuing debate about the encyclopedic merits of several classes of entries, current consensus is that Wikipedia articles are not: # Lists of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs). Philwiki articles should not list FAQs. Instead, format the information provided as neutral prose within the appropriate article(s). Philwiki is designed such that questions should be answered in the article. If you have a question, then please post it on the article's discussion page, and the community will work to address it in the article. #'Lists or repositories of loosely associated topics' such as quotations, aphorisms or persons. Of course, there is nothing wrong with having lists if their entries are famous because they are associated with or significantly contributed to the list topic. Philwiki also includes reference tables and tabular information for quick reference. #'Lore.' There are many interesting stories about Philmont and the people who inhabited it, real or fictional. Avoid retelling stories or editing biographies or character articles to make them story-like. If a mythical or literary figure is significant enough to warrant an article, all variations on the story will be covered. Please try to keep the articles objective. #'Ghost stories.' So you've spent the night on Urraca Mesa and saw something up there? Tell your friends, tell campers, tell your parents - but please do not put it on Philwiki. Legends and alleged ghosts will have articles if they are well-known. An individual's experience is not especially relevant and bears too high a risk for invention (see above). # Travel guides. With the exception of hotels and restaurants in and around Cimmaron, there is no reason to list the hotels you stayed at along the way. Similarly, travel to and from local airports or Raton railroad station is covered, while reviews of Amtrak or airlines that serve the area are not. Please avoid adding these elements to Philwiki. # Memorials. It's sad when people die, but Philwiki is not the place to honor them. There is an article that deals with this issue, Fatalities at Philmont. Subjects of Philwiki articles must have a claim to fame besides being fondly remembered by their friends and relatives. # Genealogical entries, or phonebook entries. Biography articles should only be for people with some sort of fame, achievement, or perhaps notoriety. One measure of achievement is whether someone has been featured in several external sources (on or off-line). Minor individuals may be mentioned within other articles. # Directories, directory entries, or a resource for conducting business. For example, an article on a local restaurant generally shouldn't list upcoming events, current promotions, phone numbers, etc. (although mention of major events like the annual rodeo or promotions may be acceptable). Furthermore, the Talk pages associated with an article are for talking about the article, not for conducting the business of the topic of the article. If only Craigslist covered Cimarron. #'Certain kinds of instruction manuals' - while Philwiki contains some general advice for Philmont, most of it is exactly what the ranch advises, and nothing else. Philwiki cannot dispense mediacal and legal advice as well, since we cannot be liable for it. Somilarly personal advice is forbidden, including tutorials, things-to-take lists, recommendations, assembly advice, and example schedules are not proper for Philwiki. You may include these things into your user page, to a limited extent. Philwiki is not a crystal ball Philwiki is not a collection of unverifiable speculation. All articles about anticipated events must be verifiable, and the subject matter must be of sufficiently wide interest that it would merit an article if the event had already occurred. In particular: # Individual scheduled or expected future events should only be included if the event is notable and almost certain to take place. If preparation for the event isn't already in progress, speculation about it must be well documented. A schedule of future events may also be appropriate. Articles that present extrapolation, speculation, and "future history" are original research and therefore inappropriate. It is appropriate to report discussion and arguments about the prospects for success of future proposals and projects or whether some development will occur, provided that discussion is properly referenced. It is not appropriate for an editor to insert their own opinions or analysis, because of Philwiki's prohibition on original research. Forward-looking articles about unreleased products (e.g. movies, games, etc.) require special care to make sure that they are not advertising. Philwiki is not censored for the protection of minors See Philwiki:Censorship for more information. Offensive content Philwiki objectionable content. Anyone reading Philwiki can edit an article and the changes are displayed instantaneously without any checking to ensure appropriateness, so Philwiki cannot guarantee that articles or images are appropriate for children or adhere to specific social or religious norms. While obviously inappropriate content (such as inappropriate links to shock or pornographic sites) is usually removed immediately, some articles may include objectionable text, images, or links, provided they do not violate any of our existing policies (especially Neutral point of view), nor the law of the U.S. state of Florida, where the servers are hosted. Illegal content Philwiki contains material that reflects illegal activity or activity that is not appropriate and forbidden on Philmont property. Philwiki does neither endorses these activities nor censors them. However, if there is Illegal activity involved in a concept represented, the article must state so, with a special tag in place for forewarning. Any article that specifically advises or encourages forbidden activity is not acceptable content. If you see such an article, please tag it for deletion review. What the Philwiki community is not Philwiki is not a battleground Every user is expected to interact with others civilly, cooly, and in a spirit of cooperation. Do not insult, harass or intimidate those with whom you have a disagreement. Rather, approach the matter in an intelligent manner, and engage in polite discussion. If a user acts uncivilly, uncalmly, uncooperatively, insultingly, harassingly or intimidatingly towards you, this does not give you an excuse to do the same unto them ("he started it!"). Either respond solely to the factual points brought forward and ignore its objectionable flavouring, or ignore the relevant message entirely. When a conflict continues to bother you or others, adhere to the procedures of dispute resolution. Also, do not create or modify articles just to prove a point. Do not use Philwiki to make legal or other threats against Philwiki or Philwikians: other means already exist to communicate legal problems. Threats are not tolerated and may result in a ban. When you wonder what to do *When you wonder what should or should not be in an article named "whatever", ask yourself what a reader would expect under "whatever" in a thourough, objective knowledgebase and guide to Philmont. *When you wonder whether the rules given above are being violated, consider: ** Changing the content of an article (normal editing) ** Changing the page into a redirect, preserving the page history ** Nominating the page for deletion if it meets grounds for such action under the Deletion policy page. To develop an understanding of what kinds of contributions are in danger of being deleted you have to regularly follow discussions there. ** Changing the rules on this page after a consensus has been reached following appropriate discussion with other Wikipedians via this page's talk page. When adding new options, please be as clear as possible and provide counter-examples of similar, but permitted, subjects. Category:Philwiki policy Category:Philwiki